


Twenty Questions

by kettish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: Luke and Mara have finally started their relationship. Mara seemed like she was restraining herself somehow during sex, and Luke, with his insatiable curiosity, couldn’t help but want to know what she was holding back. He thought about it for a while and a few tens later decided to go with a time-honored moisture farming community tradition.“Twenty questions,” he announced, “If you skip a question you have to take a shot.”





	Twenty Questions

CHAPTER 1

The first time they ever had sex was delightful. Mara had curves that were just the right side of dangerous, Luke’s cock was appealingly thick, and the feel of each other’s skin was amazing and new and intimate and everything they needed for the time being.

They spent a large part of the ride back to Coruscant testing each other on for size in some way or another. Mara decided that she did in fact like both of his hands equally, even though one of them would cramp long before the other. Luke discovered a freckle on her sternum that he couldn't help but kiss every time he saw it, and that her left nipple was a little more sensitive than her right. They also discovered that his nipples were actually fairly sensitive, and he wasn’t sure how he missed that before except that he’d just never thought to try.

By the end of the third day they were reasonably well acquainted with each other's bodies. But Mara seemed like she was restraining herself somehow, and Luke, with his insatiable curiosity, couldn’t help but want to know what she was holding back. He thought about it for a while and a few tens later decided to go with a time-honored moisture farming community tradition.

“Twenty questions,” he announced, “If you skip a question you have to take a shot.”

This tactic would never work, Luke had decided, if he tried it from a cold start, and so they’d been watching the Galactic HoloNews Nightly with a bottle of brandy and had egged each other on like children until they were taking shots each time Leia was mentioned, the same photo of Luke in his Jedi blacks was shown, or they played a clip of stormtroopers marching in rank and file to an ominous tune. 

Luke liked to think they were both fairly tipsy, seeing as they’d gone through an entire bottle. Now was as good a time as any to give his plan a try and see if he could figure out what made her tick in bed.

“Nope,” Mara replied, grabbing the brandy and pouring shots for them anyway. “What do you want to know, Farmboy? That trick doesn’t work on anyone older than sixteen.”

Ah. That would be where he’d gone wrong, then--the last time he’d been around other people his age, had alcohol, and had a crush, he’d been sixteen. Fair play, Jade. Mara watched him process the fact that his plan had died before it’d left the landing pad, amused, and then took pity.

“Here, c’mon, we’ll play,” she said. “Under one condition: any question you ask, you have to answer too.” Luke grinned, and Mara couldn’t have helped the smile she gave in return if her life had depended on it. Stars, he was so cute when he was inebriated--it was like the Serious Jedi mask fell away, leaving the sweet man who had to wear it behind.

“Excellent,” he pronounced, and they took their shots. Luke thought about it a while, trying to decide what to ask first, and then realized something.

“Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly. “I could’ve just asked, I guess.” Mara quirked a half-smile at him, then grinned and reached over to scrub his hair.

“I wasn’t worried about it,” she said, sitting back to relax and cradle the brandy bottle. “You wouldn’t take advantage. Now! Question.” Luke frowned, and the realization that he had no idea what exactly he was looking for came to mind. Embarrassment began to creep in as he slouched further down the couch.

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Mara finally said. “Have you ever actually played a drinking game before? Yes, yes I have. Your turn.”

“I have!” Luke objected. Mara blew a raspberry at him and skipped the shot glass to drink straight from the bottle, and Luke waved at her to give it over. She leaned forward, forearms on her thighs, and handed it to him. Fortifying himself with a sip, he took a deep breath and asked, “what’s the worst sex you’ve ever had?”

Mara barked a laugh, obnoxiously loud, and clapped a hand over her mouth a second later to stifle her giggles.

“Oh, I see,” she snickered. “OK. Sexy twenty questions. That’s different, Skywalker, you should’ve told me this was foreplay.” Luke felt his face go a shade of red that he was certain only Mara ever managed to inspire, but stuck his chin out and rode out her amusement.

“Alright, alright, let’s see,” she finally said, and leaned back to thunk her head against the couch. “Probably that one time with Grand Moff Tarkin.”

Once again, Mara managed to elicit a new shade on Luke’s face, although she gleefully noted it was closer to green than red. He looked like he wished he’d never asked, and she wished she’d thought to get out the holocam.

“You’re--you’re shitting me,” Luke finally said. Mara grinned at the ceiling. 

“Aw, fuck dammit Mara, you are! Shit,” he cried, and fell over onto her lap. She started cackling. “Dammit Mara! I oughtta bite the shit out of you for that.” The cackling became hooting as she fell back against the seat cushions and held her stomach.

“You thought--you actually thought,” she gasped. “Oh fuck Farmboy, you are--oh my stars--” Luke resigned himself to hearing about this for the rest of his natural life, and sighed deeply. 

“Ugh.” 

“You’re a heel, Mara.”

“What does that even mean, Skywalker.”

“Shhh.” 

Mara finally got herself back under control, wiping the tears off of her face with a grin, and sat back up to buss a kiss against the back of Luke’s head. He huffed a lungful of hot air into her lap and she sat back, chuckling and lovingly smoothing his hair.

“Worst sex I ever had was right after Endor,” she said, still grinning and still stroking him. “I went a little out of my head after Palpatine died and tried a lot of things to fill the void. There was a night I went home with a smuggler who thought he was hot shit but had promise.” A mental nudge poked up against Luke’s mind, a little sloppy but cheerful, and he gave in and took a look. She sent him the image of a man in civilian clothes with a blaster, leaning up against the bar next to her, hips pushed forward and…

“What the fuck,” he blurted. Mara laughed. 

“Yeah, I was not happy when we got back to his place and turned out he’d been stuffing! But I was desperate and already there, so I figured what the hell. Worst night of my life--he’d obviously only ever been with his right hand and--” she mimed two pumps of her fist and then made an explosion noise, throwing her hand open wide. “I ended up kicking him out and sleeping on his bed alone for the night. Dick.” They were both laughing by now, and Luke took the opportunity to turn over so he was facing Mara as they spoke.

“So how about you?” she asked, and he thought back.

“Probably my first time with a girl,” he said. “I was 17 and she lived at a farm near ours. She was a virgin, I was a virgin, neither of us knew what we were doing besides making sure we were on our hypos and it was awful.” Mara grinned, making a ‘go on’ motion. “Well, I knew how my equipment worked, so that was easy enough. But apparently she hadn’t even played with herself before, or hadn’t often, because she had no idea what was going on. I tried fingering her for what felt like ages, and we kissed, when I tried to go in she wasn’t aroused at all and it just hurt. Finally we both decided it wasn’t gonna work, and agreed to never tell anyone. Ever.”

“Look at you, breaking promises,” Mara joked, and Luke’s eyes went wide.

“Aw, shit,” he swore, and Mara started laughing again.

After that, the holonews started playing a reel about Leia and her possible twin sister, who was also dating Han, and twenty questions was declared done for the night in favor of the hilarity that was provided.

 

CHAPTER 2

Later, Luke realized his questions hadn’t even been answered. The ones he had started their game to investigate, anyway. They’d enjoyed themselves regardless so Luke chalked it up to the win side of the board and tried to plot when to give it another go.

Unfortunately, Mara was called out to attend a trader’s delegation by Karrde, so they didn’t get a chance to continue the conversation again for a while. Luke tagged along to spend time with Mara but her work kept her busy and he didn’t want to interfere with how she ran her ship, so he spent time looking through archaeological dig records of the temple on Yavin and making notes of what he’d seen with the help of Force-enhanced recall. 

Even more unfortunately, a couple of days out they were pulled out of the hyperspace lanes by a pirate group with a homemade interdictor. Between them they were able to avoid damage to the shields and life support, but the hyperspace motivator was hit so they were stuck waiting for Karrde to send a freighter for them and their cargo. Luke and Mara repaired what they could, strapped everything back down, napped, and then found themselves bored out of their minds.

“Let’s play twenty questions again,” he suggested. They’d retreated to her cabin, and were laying on the bed, feet to face as they waited. Mara snorted.

“Nineteen questions now.” 

“Fine, ok,” Luke rolled his eyes. “But it’s your question this time.” 

“Alright. Last time you asked what the worst sex we’d ever had was. So what was the best?”

“With you, the first time,” Luke said promptly. Mara scoffed and smacked his arm with a pillow. “What! It was!”

“Come on,” she said, “seriously. Nobody’s best time is the first time with a new partner, it just doesn’t work that way!” He huffed, and then the bridge of his nose pinked slightly and Mara crowed. “I’m right! You just thought of something!”

“Fine, yeah,” he admitted. “But the first time with you was still the best emotionally--the most fulfilling.” He paused and gave her a soft, sweet look, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. Mara couldn’t help but huff, happy but uncomfortable showing it. She squeezed his hand back, and Luke smiled. “Best time so far was with Biggs, a buddy of mine back home. The things he could do with his mouth, sweet stars--!” Luke sighed dreamily, and then shivered, remembering and feeling his dick perk up in response.

“Like what?” Mara purred, crawling up to lay on her front and pillow her head on her arms and look at him encouragingly. 

“Best blow job I’ve ever gotten,” Luke replied earnestly. “He just--I swear he actually got me down his throat, I could about see it--and then he’d pull back, and suck a little and kinda…” Luke squirmed a little, wishing he could turn onto his front without calling attention to his developing erection and summarily being made fun of. Mara had mischief dancing in her eyes and the crease of smile, and Luke decided to brazen it out. 

“He’d use his tongue and find this one really great spot, and then he’d do it all again, and again, and again.” Luke stroked her hand with his thumb in emphasis and noted that her breathing was a little quicker, that she shifted a little. He lowered his voice seductively. “I came so hard I blacked out, and came to when he finished himself off onto my chest.” 

There was a moment of silence, broken only by their breathing. Mara was tense, breathing heavily, propped up on her elbows and eyes fixed on Luke and then the tent in his pants. Luke stared back, captivated by her breasts and how she licked her lips and waited for her to break the tension.

“Ok, pants off,” Mara demanded, and they spent the next thirty six hours very well.

 

Several months went by quickly between his work at the Academy and hers with Karrde. Every once in awhile one of them would find themselves with a question like, “what’s your favorite food?” or “what book can you always stand to read another time through?” or even “have you ever thought about having kids?” They’d discuss their answers at their leisure, sometimes together laid up against each other’s side, sometimes via comm, sometimes by message. Luke treasured her answers, tucked them close to his heart in a mental box with her name on it, and felt more certain every day that she was the one he wanted above any other.

Mara seemed to find the entire thing amusing, occasionally giving him answers like her first one--

“What’s your favorite color?” he asked.

“Black,” was her deadpan reply.

“...no it’s not.”

“Yes.” she reaffirmed in a serious tone. “Black.” 

Luke side-eyed her from where he lounged on the couch. They had a rare few days together, with her between negotiations and him taking a few days while his newest class of learners went on a trip with Tionne to visit parts of the temple on Corellia that survived the purges. 

“Black as your heart?” he finally asked in dry tones, and she grinned toothily.

“You’re learning,” she approved. “Sky blue, actually. But you can’t hide anywhere in sky blue, it’s too bright.” Luke thought back to his Uncle Owen’s home, and the blue of a sky that seared you to dust and bleached the world white, and it was the color that filled his eyes when he could go flying and felt the weight on his skin lessen.

“Green,” he said aloud. “Green like growing things. There was never any green on the moisture farm, and when I left for the Rebellion it was a shock. We were based on Yavin and it was so humid I thought I’d drown on dry land, but there was so much life and growing things. It was amazing.” Mara sat down on the couch beside him, tilting him towards her.

“Alright, my turn then. What’s your favorite sex toy?” He looked at her, brows knitted together. 

“I haven’t really…” 

“Of course you haven’t,” she sighed, then scoffed, “Outer Rim. I should have guessed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded.

“You’re from the Rim. You probably can’t even name a kind of toy,” she sniffed. He scowled.

“Vibrators.” Her eyes rolled.

“Oh well done, very good.” He huffed and curled around her more, flopping an arm across her legs and nipping at her thigh in retaliation. “Hey! Not my fault you’re repressed.” He went to straight out gnawing on her thigh, growling and shaking his head for good measure in a credible impersonation of a vornskr. 

“Prove me wrong then asshole,” she grunted, tugging his head back by his hair as he continued to try and ‘eat’ her. 

“Fine!” he exclaimed. “There’s--vibrating ones. And, uh...the ones shaped like dicks.” Mara waited patiently. “Fine, alright. Enlighten me.” 

“Skywalker,” she said gleefully, jumping up to go fire up the holonet on her console, “oh, darling. Let me help.”

There were so many kinds. Mara pulled up an on-net shopping site based on Coruscant with a flourish and he could only stare. Luke shouldn’t have been surprised, he realized--humans especially were ready and willing to copulate with just about anything that could consent and felt nice, so it followed that there was obviously an entire industry dedicated to pleasure devices.

There were phalluses, both realistic and not. There were plugs. There were vibrators, and devices that pulsed, and things that made tiny amounts of suction, and electrical devices, and items for insertion in literally every manner possible for human beings (and some that were only usable if the human in question had been altered). There were items that were made to be painful, and items that were meant to look more painful than they were. There was an entire section of lingerie for all genders, which distracted them both for a while--Luke couldn’t help but imagine Mara in something called a teddy, and Mara eyed a set of lace boyshorts for masculine body types that came in a gorgeous sky blue she commented would set off his skin tone and hair color beautifully.

Luke’s brain short-circuited when she introduced him to the concept of male masturbatory aids; on Tattooine, such things would have been dismissed. If you had a dick, you were expected to know what to do with it, and any extras that didn’t involve another human being would have been shameful, decadent. He wasn’t quite sure what to say when she added one with good reviews to the online cart, and when he tried to protest she shut him up quickly with a Look. He decided he’d let her spend her money as she wished and if he didn’t like it he just wouldn’t use it.

He was more excited about the lingerie she decided she did in fact want, and more concerned when she added teasingly pretended to add nipple clamps, but overall it was...it was definitely an education, he thought, sitting back in the chair beside her.

“It’s a lot to take in all at once,” he said, overwhelmed. She snickered.

“I’m going to finish up, why don’t you go get dinner?” she suggested. Neither of them were on Coruscant long enough to stock up their refrigeration units, so they were ordering their food in most meals. Luke pushed away from the console, glad to have a while to process, and sent an order in for a light meal.

They settled back and watched a vid series on production of a new type of comm unit that was planned to be used on worlds where it was important not to interfere with more primitive forms of communication, which had been an issue on and off for as long as there’d been a Republic. First contact ambassadors often had to go without communications out of system, as otherwise their ships’ comms would cause blackouts in radio-wave units on the new worlds and cause mass panic. More than one ambassador had died when new societies thought they were under attack.

Mara scrambled up after they heard a scuff at the door an hour or two later and slapped the door open to catch sight of the back of a delivery droid. She hefted the box back in the door, which slid shut behind her as soon as she was clear, and brought it to the couch to drop it triumphantly on the table in front of him.

“I always forget you can get two hour delivery here,” he commented, leaning forward to peer at the box. Mara snorted and ripped it open by the tab provided and then pulled the box away from him before he could really see what was inside. She rummaged around, murmuring to herself, and he knew she was taunting him because she never gave away anything she didn’t want to. Therefore, this was a show just to mess with him.

“Well?” he finally demanded, spreading his hands demonstratively. 

“Strip,” she said briskly, business-like, and Luke rolled his eyes but complied, tugging his glove off, then pulling his shirt over his head. Mara watched appreciatively, eyes glittering, as he bent forward to shuck off his boots and socks, then as he leaned back to lift his hips and pull off his pants.

“You’re overdressed,” he pointed out, picking it all up to toss into a pile beside the couch. She hummed, grave, and then followed suit, leaving them both in their underclothes. Luke was starting to pick up on her excitement, obvious through the Force, and tried his best to tamp down on his own reaction since he was sitting nearly-naked and didn’t feel like looking quite that desperate. He distracted himself by tossing her clothes into the pile with his while she cracked open the packaging of--something she wasn’t letting him see yet.

“The thing about toys,” she said, grunting as some of the plastic didn’t immediately do as she demanded, “is that they aren’t really supposed to replace sex. They’re there to enhance it, or to enhance masturbation. They feel good.” The packaging finally gave, and she put the trash down before kneeling between his knees and resting her forearms on his thighs, handing over a large plastoid tube that seemed to hinge open. Curious, he took it, flicking open the latches on the sides to swing it open. The inside was made of some sort of soft material that felt almost velvety to the touch, and he rubbed his thumb along a ridge, considering. 

Mara watched him carefully, breathing even, eyes dark. He glanced up at her, then back down at the item, head tilting as he remembered seeing it on the console. It went back together and relatched easily, sturdy, and he turned it over to look at the open end. More of the soft material, similar to synthskin, covered the opening, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like on his cock as he continued to feel the edge of it.

Mara raised elegant eyebrows minutely at him, questioning, and he nodded choppily back.

“Sit back Farmboy,” she purred, so he did. She leaned forward, mouthing him through his underclothes, and he stretched a little, pushing his hips up a little to feel it in his thighs and abductors, relishing the sensations. Mara’s hands slid up to rub against his sides and hips, and he sighed happily as she slipped her fingers under the band of his underclothes and slowly pulled them down.

Her mouth moved from his cock down to his balls as she brought the fabric down, and then down to his inner thighs, before she tugged a little and he lifted up to let her take them all the way off. She stood and tossed them onto the pile with the rest of their clothes before turning to rummage in the box that’d been delivered, and Luke ran his hand up his side where she’d touched him, lightly touching himself--he already felt the lack of her touch, and his own was a poor comparison but better than nothing. Mara turned back and watched as he stretched a little again, pushing the heel of his hand down his thigh, then sweeping it back up the length of his cock before he pulled his hand into a fist to try and keep himself still.

“You are so beautiful,” she murmured, looking at him like he was a treasure, or a map home, and his breath shivered out of him. 

She swept down to kiss him finally and he met her halfway, pushing his hand into her hair and cupping the back of her head with the slightest moan. They traded kisses, leading in turns for long minutes, Mara lowering herself onto his lap when she tired of standing over him, hands wandering. Finally she sighed and slid down off his lap to where she’d knelt before, reaching to the side to snag what she’d left to find in the first place. 

“I’m told these work best with plenty of lube,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss his chest and then mouth at his nipple. Luke groaned, trying to keep from pulling her closer, and instead ran his hand over her cheek, her neck, down to her breast where he thrilled at the feel of her nipple against his palm. 

Suddenly there was cool wet against the head of his cock and he sucked in a startled breath. Then Mara pushed the toy down, enveloping him in slick velvet pressure, and he felt the breath leave him again like he’d taken a hit to the diaphragm.

“Oh Force Mara warn a body,” he groaned out as she moved it slowly up and down, and she laughed. “Oh fuck, ok. That’s...”

“Looks like it’s pretty nice,” she said, short of breath herself. “Doing ok?”

“Yes, definitely yes,” he said, and he needed to do something, had to touch her too, “can you--come up here, please, let me--” he pulled her up closer to him on the couch and pressed kisses to her skin, biting down when she pushed the toy down onto him and rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit as best as he could at the angle he was at. She ground down against his hand and brought her free hand to cradle his head to her, encouraging. They moved against each other, burning together and desperate.

“Faster, please, oh stars,” he begged, and Mara obliged, leaning over to take his nipple back into her mouth and biting down gently. His hand flew down to the toy to push it down hard as he came, needed to push against it, a high noise wrenching from his throat as he did and startling them both. Mara moved to the side and bit and sucked against the side of his neck as she came on his hand.

The laid against each other as they came down, panting, sweaty. 

“That’s my favorite,” Luke finally said, and Mara’s smile was slow, wicked, and full of promise.

“We’ll see,” she said. 

 

CHAPTER 3

There was a lot less twenty questions after that for quite a while. Months, maybe even more than a year. Luke discovered he liked a lot of the toys Mara found for them to try; the different sensations kept him engaged, even though he would have happily had relations with her in the same way every time for the next decade if that was all he could have of her. She had been right; they enhanced sex, but through it all he felt privileged to be able to have it with her, and to try these new things at her side. 

By this point they’d passed the real need for games, but Luke would call it “twenty questions” when he wanted to signal he was feeling playful. Very occasionally, Mara would too.

“Have you ever tried on clothes just to be sexy?” she asked one day. Luke gave the question due consideration, then shrugged.

“I didn’t really have anyone I wanted to impress like that, I suppose,” he said. “I can safely assume you have.” She shrugged and offered a small smile. 

“Until you, not anyone I actually cared about,” she admitted. Luke put the kitchen knife he was cutting ingredients with down on the cutting board and pulled her into a hug, which she accepted before pushing him back over to his work. “Would you?”

“Wear sexy clothes?” he asked, amused. “If it was just with you, I suppose. I don’t really know what that entails. Growing up, ‘sexy’ was going shirtless while you hauled water, and later it was wandering around half out of your jumpsuit. I never did figure out the appeal on that one.”

“Half-dressed, and shoulders and arms,” Mara confided. “It’s a thing. Trust me.” Luke figured he could see it. “Anyway, I was more thinking under clothes.”

“Sure,” Luke agreed easily. Mara was looking at him carefully, a light in her eyes he recognized. 

 

“Under your regular clothes,” she clarified. He shrugged, focused on finishing up chopping. “Out of the apartment.” He hummed, getting the last edge cut up, and turning the knife over to scrape the vegetables onto a prep dish.

“Wait.” Mara snickered as he went bright red. “Out of the apartment?”

“Sure. It’s going to be under your clothes, Skywalker. Nobody would know.” Luke was quiet, visibly uncomfortable with the idea, and Mara relented. “Just in the apartment?” Some of the tension left his shoulders at that and he nodded, kissing her temple as he brushed past her to get to the cooking unit.

“That I can do,” he agreed, turning the heat on, and Mara bumped his hip gently with hers.

“Go get it then,” she said, taking the food from him. “I’ve watched you do this before. You can go get cleaned up and dressed comfortably and I’ll get this done.” Luke narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, but decided she probably just really wanted him to agree to this and was being impatient, so off he went.

In the sleeping area was the bed they shared when they were planet-side; they generally stayed here, at Mara’s apartment, since Luke’s apartment occasionally had paparazzi camped out nearby, and they weren’t ready to move in together and announce their relationship to all and sundry. Mara had griped about him hogging the bed space, so they’d both pitched in credits to upgrade her to the largest size meant for two people, and they were both very happy with it. Luke felt guilty over it occasionally. Weren’t Jedi Masters supposed to be a little more ascetic? But then he woke up feeling refreshed and Mara didn’t threaten to murder him for elbow room, and he decided that Jedi Masters were also supposed to have a vested interest in self preservation. 

Laid out on the bed was a flimsi-wrapped package, a thin enough layer that it crinkled a little like real paper, and Luke bypassed it in favor of showering first. He never could shake the feeling that water showers were a real luxury, so he used the sonics instead, scrubbing down head to toes in deference to his inkling that Mara was going to want to explore. 

Refreshed, he dragged a hand through his hair with a little water to tame it (sonics always made it a little...poofy) and scrubbed a towel over himself to make sure there wasn’t anything he missed, and padded back out to the bedroom. 

The little package sat there still, innocent, with a slender ribbon holding it shut. He stopped in front of it and stared down at it, then reached down to pick it up. Tugging the ribbon, it opened, and light blue lace fell out and back onto the bed.

It was cut like a pair of boxer briefs, but shorter in the leg, and tighter all around. He stretched it out a little, testing its give, and found it to be very soft and pliant; likely it would be comfortable. Bemused, he reached down and pulled them on, stepping in and dragging them up; they were comfortable, surprisingly so, and while they rode up his butt cheeks a little they also cradled his cock and balls nicely, not too tight or too loose. He looked down, appraising, and then went back to the bathroom where there was a large mirror.

Mara had been right--the blue did look good on him. It made his skin turn a little more gold, his hair a little more blonde where it grew on his chest and in a line down his stomach. The lace seemed incongruous at first against the corded muscle of his thighs and abdomen, but also somehow accentuated his features, contrasting the feminine garment against the masculinity of his body. And--always, always curious--he turned around, and realized it made his ass look amazing.

Luke didn’t remember ever really thinking part of himself looked amazing. This was something he realized with a jolt that he really, really liked. He swallowed dryly, throat clicking as blood ran south and he started to fill the lace a little more tightly.

Dazed, he heard Mara call out to him that the food was done, and he wandered back to the bedroom to pull a pair of thin sleeping pants and an old soft shirt on. It seemed like a sin to cover up the lingerie, like he was ignoring his recent epiphany, but one thing he was certain of was that he wasn’t ready to wander out in front of Mara for dinner in his new lace.

“How do they fit?” she asked, setting the food down on the table, and Luke plopped into his chair next to her. 

“They’re nice,” he said distantly, wondering where on earth this part of himself had apparently been hiding. Mara looked at him and then frowned.

“Luke?” she asked cautiously, touching his hand gently as though afraid to startle him.

“They’re uh. Really nice,” he said, swallowing again. He looked at her, bewildered, and she searched his face and his feelings in the Force, and then, slowly, smiled. 

“Not the reaction you expected,” she guessed, already knowing the answer, and he nodded. “That’s alright, Luke. Some of us do all this exploring when we’re young, and some save it for later. It’s still a little surprising sometimes.” He nodded again, feeling eased somewhat, and shook himself enough to take up his utensil and start eating. They ate quietly for a while with soft, murmured conversation (“This came out well, Mara.” “Your recipe, Farmboy.”) before Mara apparently had enough.

“So they’re nice,” she said, a lilting note in her tone. Luke’s spine stiffened, along with part of him that hadn’t quite gone soft since he got dressed, and then he nodded slowly.

“They’re...comfortable. And uh...flattering,” he went with. 

“Can I see?” Mara whispered. When he nodded again she stood, grabbing his hand and led him back to the bedroom. She pushed him back towards the bed and started stripping him with eager hands, pulling off his shirt and yanking the tie cord to his pants open quickly. But then she slowed, and inched his pants down just until she could see the edge of the lace peeking up from underneath, and gazed down at it. 

Her apparent sudden inability to move further made him aware that this was affecting her more than he knew, and gave him strength to move her hands and then drop his pants and step out of them and back a few steps. She continued to stare at him, her mouth slightly open, hands moving just a little as though she wanted to touch but couldn’t make herself do it, and Luke felt part of himself shift. Suddenly he was wanted, he was desired and sexy and aware of himself in a way he hadn’t been previously, and he went with it on instinct alone; he let his shoulders fall back a little, and his chest come forward. He let his hip cock slightly to the side, easing into it, and let his eyes fall more closed.

The end result was that it was Mara for once who looked pole-axed, and Luke could’ve purred in satisfaction if he’d known how.

He sauntered forward, doing his best to recall how he always saw Han or Mara do it, and reached up, resting one hand on her waist and the running the other slowly up her arm, to her shoulder, to cup the back of her neck as he leaned forward to nuzzle against the side of her face.

“They’re very nice, Mara,” he murmured lowly, and he’d swear with his hand on his lightsaber until the end of his days that she actually whimpered.

Of course, the fact that she whimpered didn’t change the fact that she then pushed him back onto the bed faster than he’d ever been pushed down before, but it did bring his cock to full mast so fast he got dizzy. Best that he was already down, then, he thought.

“Fuck Luke are you shitting me where did that come from,” Mara was panting as she tried to undress and touch him at the same time. Luke didn’t remember ever seeing her like this before and it was unbearably exciting to think that he was the one who’d prompted it. “What the actual fuck, where has that Luke been hiding? I knew the blue was the right color for you oh my gods--” 

Without pausing she shoved the lace down, just enough to pull him out, and then sat on him, his cock pushing into her easily and without warning. He yelped, then groaned, grasping her hips and pushing deep into the soaking, soft core of her before letting her go to do as she wished. She began riding him furiously, relying on the strength of her thighs and letting her hands wander all over him wonderingly, still talking.

“Luke you don’t understand, you look like a fucking god, all gold and blue and skin and lace,” she muttered, “and then you just--you just flipped a switch, I’ve never seen you look like that! Luke! You didn’t tell me you could look like that!” 

“I didn’t know!” he protested as he reached down to rub at her clit, and gasped loudly when she reached down to pinch both his nipples sharply in either retribution or gratitude. She set up a rhythm quickly, rising and falling over him with her breasts bouncing and the muscle of her thighs flexing. An eternity of movement and pleasure compressed itself into mere minutes, and too soon he felt himself reaching the edge.

“Mara, I’m close, please, tell me--” She bent over sharply atop him, grinding down as she moaned and the breath punched out of her, and Luke couldn’t have stopped himself from coming then if his life had depended on it. She was hot wet pressure around him as she cried out and shuddered, her face going tight and then slack with pleasure, and it undid him.

They lay there holding each other afterwards, trying to catch their breath, and looked at each other.

“What just happened,” Luke finally asked. 

“I have no idea,” Mara replied, laying limply on top of him and feeling the sweat dry on her back. “But those are getting washed and you should wear them again. Often.” Luke grinned, wrapping his arms around her, and was pleased.

 

 

CHAPTER 4

Another day, another mission gone wonky, and once again Luke was grounded on some forsaken Mid-Rim planet where the native population had managed to involve him in a power struggle he had literally nothing to do with. Luke glowered out the cave entrance, brooding over how he’d only wanted to check the library in the capital that supposedly had housed a few pieces of Jedi lore from the Old Order, and had instead been labeled a traitor to the government and chased out of the city and into a wilderness refuge.

Luckily, the refuge was large, the climate temperate, and he’d managed to snag a piece of comm equipment that he could rewire to send basic signals. By now Artoo should have relayed his painstakingly tapped out message to Leia, who could send an emissary to straighten things out; part of the reason he’d had to flee the capitol was that was he hadn’t been aware there’d been a shift in ruling bodies, and the new government had yet to set up contact with the New Republic and therefore were unable to verify his identity. They’d had issues with looters from out of system in the interim where they weren’t covered by NR security forces and he couldn’t honestly blame them for their hostility.

Leia would make contact, he wouldn’t have his X-wing shot down, and all he had to do was wait. He sighed, letting his irritation dissipate into the Force, and settled down into a meditation posture that was better for his knees on the rock floor of the cave.

Didn’t do his ass any favors, but he figured if he had to run he’d want his knees more than his butt.

As he breathed out his stress and breathed in the promise of the Force and the clean air of this world, he ran through a senses exercise. First was touch, starting from the bottom and working up, but he chose to concentrate on the feeling of air against his cheek and the dappled warmth he received from the sun through the trees hiding his hideout. Next, taste: difficult to do here, but he decided he could cheat and recalled the way water from the stream nearby had tasted: clean, cool, with the slightest taste of plant and animal growth that came from unfiltered water. Smell was easy--the nature refuge carried the sharp scent of evergreens, and not far in the distance he knew there was rain coming his way from the ozone-and-dirt scent the wind carried in. Hearing next. He stilled his breath as much as comfortable to block out the sounds of his body and listened to the occasional leaf or stick falling from the breeze, once, the distant rumble of thunder, and the slight whine of repulsors engaging for landing.

He startled out of his meditation with that realization, not moving but brought up out of his exercise. A moment of work pointed him northward, and he climbed lightly to the top of the rock formation that was above his shelter to take a better look. The sight that met his eyes was more than welcome, since the sleek lines of the Jade’s Fire were as familiar to him as the angles and scrapes on his X-wing.

he sent joyfully, and answering amusement rolled across the space between them. He jogged towards the ship, beyond pleased to have backup, a shower, food, and Mara, not necessarily in that order. 

_she chided. Luke grinned. She’d change her mind when she smelled him._

_And boy did she. She strode down the on-ramp, aiming to embrace him, and then pulled up short with a pinched look, and her hand flew to her nose._

_“Straight to the ‘fresher,” she said flatly. Luke could see and feel that she was distinctly unamused by his laughter, and she stalked back up the ramp to seal the hatch as he calmly followed her in. “Lucky I let him on the ship,” she muttered as he went down the hall and he snickered._

_A thorough scrubbing (in water even!) later, Luke was happily laid out across the bed in the captain’s cabin, wearing clean clothes, with clean hair, clean hands, dear sweet stars clean everything. Luke was a firm believer in taking pleasure in the little things in life, and reveled in it. He was safe, clean, and with the one he loved--his day had taken a 180 degree turn and he was happy._

_“Thanks for coming,” he sighed gratefully as Mara entered the cabin. She seemed amused by how he was splayed out on the covers, but understood and nodded._

_“Bit of a mess for a Jedi Master to get into,” she commented. Luke huffed at her. “I’m surprised they didn’t know you on sight.”_

_“Kiss my ass,” Luke said serenely, determined to enjoy himself, and then laughed when she pounced and neatly flipped him over. “Ow! I didn’t say bite me!” She blew a raspberry in the small of his back and they tussled for a bit, Luke staying in the running through brute strength for as far as it’d take him. Mara managed to pin him back face down again anyway, and then sat down hard on his waist so that the breath was pushed out of him, and he groaned in defeat._

_“Still got it,” she announced smugly, and Luke let his face smush into the covers. Mara cackled and then yanked his pants down all of a sudden and nipped him again, making him yelp and then take a sharp breath in as she dragged her tongue over the same spot. Hot and wet on the sensitive skin made him shudder as he propped himself up on his elbows to look over his shoulder and see what she was up to._

_“There,” she said, “I kissed it.” Luke raised an eyebrow._

_“That was not a kiss,” he argued. “You just licked it. Terrible technique.”_

_“Tongue is an important part of good kissing,” she riposted. Luke looked unimpressed, and Mara narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully. “Alright, I can see this is a special case. A special kind of an ass.”_

_“Am not!” Luke spluttered, and Mara slapped his left ass cheek once smartly._

_“Are too,” she declared, and leaned down to lick where she’d slapped. Luke shivered again as she gently bit at the muscle and massaged, obviously enjoying feeling him up. “And special asses deserve special treatment.” He felt her tongue at the top of the crease of his ass and his eyes went round and wide as he craned his neck to see what she was doing._

_“What are you--” Hot, wet tongue traced down and she kissed and sucked and licked back up and down again, going ever closer to his entrance with every pass. Luke considered protesting but decided almost immediately that he was as clean as he could get, and Mara knew what she was doing. Besides which, it felt really nice, and he could feel himself getting hard already._

_He tilted his ass up with a drawn-out groan, and Mara climbed off his back and around so that she could get better access, stripping her pants and shirt off as she went. She paused behind him before shoving his shirt up and smoothing her hands down his skin. Luke let his neck relax so that his head hung down, concentrating on the feel of her hands kneading his ass and the warmth of her mouth as it finally touched gently against puckered muscle of his hole. He groaned again, trying not to shove back against her rudely, and heard her breath hitch before she licked again, more firmly._

_“Oh that’s--” he said breathily, “that’s nice.” Mara hummed, an interesting sensation against him, and then paused to reply._

_“Just nice?” she asked._

_“Very, very nice,” he quickly assured her, sending his desire to her through the Force. He knew Mara; if he wasn’t properly appreciative, she would stop until he made it up to her, and this was excellent and needed to not stop. She hummed again, accepting it, and continued to his vast relief. She nipped at the muscle and then soothed it with her tongue, alternated licking stripes across it and pushing in. Luke couldn’t believe how this felt so good, like when he sometimes fingered himself but without the stretching edge that sometimes accompanied it, and slicker and smoother and so warm._

_“How are you so good at this,” he muttered, panting as her tongue traced circles around his rim and then pushed back in. “Ah-!” He could feel her amusement but also how much this aroused her. “You like this?”_

_She hummed again contentedly and then sent him a complex bundle of thought as she pushed her tongue in and out, a little further each time: jumbled arousal and satisfaction and desire laid over the image of himself, his back arched, hands clenched in the sheets, sweating and groaning and desperate for her, and how much she liked being the one who caused it. He caught the tail end wisp of hope from her too that maybe he could get off on this, just on her tongue in him, and he felt his cock throb in reaction._

_“Oh fuck,” he gasped, desperate and suddenly right on the edge of orgasm just as she’d hoped, and felt her shift behind him so that she could free a hand to rock against it. Luke knew he was keening, could hear himself pleading for something to push him over, and couldn’t make himself care enough to stop._

_Mara urged him, and he couldn’t stand it anymore--he shifted his weight to reach down and take his cock in hand and barely two strokes later was coming forcefully onto the bed below him, heaving in breath like he’d just run sprints. Mara shifted up to fold over his back, hand still busy between her legs as she wrapped her other arm around his waist and bit down onto his shoulder and shuddered through her orgasm._

_Luke held her up until she’d stopped shaking and her teeth released his skin, and then gently lowered them both to the bed, shifting to the side to avoid his semen. He rolled, settling Mara down, and then continued over her to her other side where he could scoop her up against him to hold her tight, burying his face in her hair as she pressed tight to his chest and reciprocated. They were quiet aside from little contented, sleepy noises, nuzzling and listening to each other’s breathing slow, and basking in the afterglow._

_“Gotta do that again,” Luke rumbled into her hair after some time had passed. Mara made a sleepy agreeable noise. She’d done so much for him, Luke mused as she fell asleep, and introduced him to so many different things. Growing up on Tatooine had been very tame, so far as sex was concerned, though they had their own interests he supposed._

_He wanted to give back, he decided. He’d have to do some looking of his own, maybe get onto her console at the apartment when she wasn’t looking and see if she’d marked anything on that toy shopping site for later consideration. She was a highly organized individual, so there was a good chance she had._

_Leia would have the business with the local government sorted out soon, and the lore he was looking for shouldn’t be difficult to locate. Plan in place, he let himself drift off, boneless with the feel of his love in his arms._

_CHAPTER 5_

_The lore in question was, predictably enough, far more difficult to dig up than he anticipated (because when did anything go to plan where rebuilding the Jedi was concerned? he grumped to himself before breathing out his frustration into the Force). But Mara was still gone when he got back to Coruscant, and she had long ago keyed him into her apartment security system, so his plan was still feasible._

_He spent the first few days back taking care of messages, restocking his apartment with the few things he used regularly, and catching up with Tionne and Kam on happenings back at the Academy. He had lunch with Leia and Han and the twins and spent an afternoon teaching Jaina and Jacen how to use the Force to roll a ball to each other, laughing when they went faster and faster until he couldn't keep up without cheating._

_After he left the Organa-Solo residence amid promises to come visit again soon, he veered off from the normal path back to his apartment and stepped across the street and down a level, then over a few more blocks, caught a shuttle to shorten the trip, and arrived within walking distance of Mara’s place._

_He pressed his hand against the sensor pad and then entered her apartment, dragging a deep breath in appreciatively; he spent enough time here, between their occupations, that it felt more like home than his own apartment did. He was reluctant to ask to move in, knowing how Mara valued her independence, but she’d given him permission to stop by if he needed something. He did his best not to abuse it._

_This time, he hoped that she forgot she’d invited him to check out the rest of her ‘toy collection,’ and that it wasn’t violating the spirit of the invitation if he did so while she was gone. He didn’t think it was--Mara was very careful to make clear what was and wasn’t acceptable, even in small matters, and she hadn’t specified._

_First, though, he stripped off and hung up his cloak, and went to the kitchen to took care of the few things that he could do to help. He emptied the refrigeration unit of anything expired, made sure the dishes were all washed and put away, and checked that her single, tenacious plant was watered. She’d stripped her sheets and towels before leaving but hadn’t replaced them yet, so he did so, thinking she’d like clean sheets and a shower when she came home. It helped him feel better about coming to her apartment without a strict need, and he knew she’d appreciate it._

_That done, he went and settled into the chair by the computer console. He didn’t see the toy site in the recent history, so he closed his eyes and searched back in his memory, using the Force to sharpen his recall of the screen she’d first showed him. It yielded the correct address, and when it loaded he saw she had left some items in her online cart._

_Pure sabacc, he thought with a shit-eating grin, and clicked to open it._

_In the cart were a few things which he recalled her mentioning but that she hadn’t gone into detail about. A cock ring, he read, as well as a phallic toy made of silicone, and nipple clamps. He stared at the screen with a slight line between his brows, head tilting slowly to the side as he pondered the last item. Nipple clamps. Had she been thinking of herself or of him when she added them to her cart?_

_He untucked his tunic and pushed a hand up under his shirt, curious, and pinched his nipple hard and maintained pressure. It hurt initially and then on the heels of the bright flash of pain was a wave of heat spreading across chest, tugging on his groin and making his cock take notice. He sucked in a breath and then made himself let go, slowing his breathing and letting his arousal dissipate._

_Alright then. That didn’t actually answer his question, but it did reassure him that even if they were for him, he’d probably like it. Good enough. Curiosity satiated, he clicked back to the toy previous, the silicone dick. It was...sizeable, he realized, trying to estimate the length and circumference of it with his hands. Quite sizeable. Bigger than he was for sure. He figured she probably wasn’t looking at that for him--he’d never taken anything more than a few fingers, and he was fairly sure it’d take a long time for him to work his way up to anything like that. So definitely for her, and possibly for solo play. He wondered if she liked big, and decided that he’d need to check the toy collection like he’d planned for confirmation._

_Finally: cock ring. He looked at the description, which included a photo of it in use, and then decided he’d need to do more research on his own console so Mara wouldn’t see he’d been on hers. He wrote the names and item numbers of everything down on a piece of flimsi she had in her kitchen and put it into his pocket, tucking his tunics back in as he went back to her bedroom._

_Luke had seen her retrieve out her toy box often enough that he knew where she kept it and he easily found it and pulled it out. There were a few he was very familiar with--he could feel his face going red with remembered pleasure when he set aside the masturbation toy she’d bought for and used on him. But there were several that he’d never seen before that confirmed his earlier theory: Mara liked to feel full._

_He made a note on the flimsi of the smallest and largest size items she owned, then placed it all back as he’d found it, put the box back, and left._

_A public information console provided a list of shopping establishments in the area, and Luke scrolled down to find what he was looking for, then caught the next public transit shuttle to a promising district. It was upscale, and not in his usual price range, but he had enough money saved to splurge a little and he wanted to avoid the kind of shops the paparazzi would kill each other to catch him in._

_The first offered luxury undergarments, for both masculine and feminine bodies, and he was able to get assistance with a discreet shopkeeper. He made his purchases, taking some suggestions from the employee and turning down others, and traveled on._

_Next was a shop of pleasure toys and aids that was truly massive. It catered to human and non-human species, and Luke used the Force to weave a subtle camouflage. It kept the employees and other shoppers from noticing him so that he could take time to look at it all in peace. There was a fascinating array of devices and he decided he’d need to come back with Mara to get a feel for what else she might be interested in trying. For now, he was on a mission, so he went back to the “Basic Items” section and found the cock ring Mara had been looking at on the ‘net._

_Nearby on the display was a group of items labeled “cock sleeves” that caught his attention. Something like that could supplement his own “equipment,” he realized, and he perused until he could find what he thought might be the right size. It looked to be made of squishy material that he figured wouldn’t be painful for him to wear and would be comfortable for Mara too._

_He was walking back towards the pay counter when a wall of solid black caught his eye. He glanced at it and then turned back to look again, intrigued. Leather was the primary material, though whether it was actual animal hide or substitute he couldn’t tell on sight. There was an intricate corset that had satin ties and lace edging, and restraint sets that included wrist and ankle cuffs, and several collars and chest harnesses. There were metal implements that were obviously designed to go over a flaccid cock and balls, and some that he wasn’t sure the purpose of, thin spike-shaped items and hooks with rings attached and a strip of leather attached to a ring with sharp-ended spikes. He wasn’t sure what that was about, but the whips and crops and what looked like soft whips with multiple flat tails were pretty obvious._

_Luke decided to examine his interest in those items later, and turned back to the pay counter. He made his purchases and headed home, determined to get a nice evening planned for Mara that included food. She’d be home in a few days and he wanted to make sure it was all ready in case she was early (or late, for that matter)._

_True to form though, she was right on time. Mara’s trips seldom seemed to devolve into running for her life or dark Jedi or interplanetary wars or military coups unless Luke was with her, and so she was generally accurate when she gave him an estimated date of arrival. Luke preceded her to her apartment, putting a pan of soft round flatbreads in the oven to stay warm and cutting up vegetables for a salad that he then stored in the refrigeration unit. He wasn’t very good at complicated preparations or those which required much experience to complete successfully, but he could cook for himself and if it had a recipe he could follow it. The bread he was making would cradle the killi bird in sauce he’d made and help temper its spiciness. It was very common on Tatooine, and Aunt Beru had taught him to make it before she passed, insisting that no young adult should be ignorant in how to feed themselves._

_She’d been right, he’d long ago decided when it became clear that males in some societies weren’t required to learn how to cook, and when he saw the drek that they ate when there were plenty of ingredients they could have used to make good food fresh. It’d be a hot day on Hoth when he lived off ration bars when he didn’t have to. (And he’d had to often enough, but preparing food by hand was meditative, and the end results reassuring on the few days where he missed his childhood home and the only mother he’d ever known.)_

_Hell, Luke knew how to cook better than Mara did. Her lifetime of servitude to the Emperor and subsequent time working as a smuggler under Karrde hadn’t exactly lent itself to taking classes._

_So it was old hat to him to have the ingredients prepped and ready, and the killi bird stewing already in its tomato and cream sauce could be warmed on low heat for an hour or so, the killi just getting more flavorful as time passed. Dinner time approached and he considered making something for dessert, for something to do, but stilled his hands with now-familiar exercises and folded his legs underneath him on the couch to meditate._

_He was nervous._

_He’d made his preparations; surprises were stashed in the bedroom where he hoped he’d be able to herd her after dinner, but in the event he couldn’t he’d simply shove them further back where they were hidden and hope she didn’t find them before he could recover them. He’d washed himself top to bottom and dressed in his ‘good’ civilian clothes, the ones he wore if they went out together in public and he didn’t want to be immediately recognized. Mara said they looked good on him, and her eyes tended to linger when he wore them._

_He focused on his breathing in the simplest form of meditation he’d been taught and tried to let go of his anxiety. If she didn’t like all this, the worst she’d do is laugh. It’d hurt, but she would still be there. And if she did like it...that would be a reward worth risking his ego for._

_That was how Mara found him when she entered the suite: clean and radiating welcome on her (their) couch, the scent of good food in the air, with a sense of anticipation that piqued her interest. Luke opened his eyes and smiled, broad and sweet, and she dropped her bag on the chair by the door to come sit on the couch next to him and lean into his strength. He pulled her gently into his lap to cradle her and she sighed._

_“Tough call out?” he asked. She grunted, annoyed at the memory of it, and felt Luke’s laughter rumbling in his chest._

_“The Hutts started selling where they weren’t supposed to be,” she said, “and we couldn’t just talk to them this time, because some junior smuggler boss under Karrde decided to try and prove he was tough by making a big deal out of it, and the Hutts annihilated him.” Luke made a disbelieving sound, pulling back to look at her incredulously._

_“Don’t look at me,” Mara grumbled, “I was all for writing it off. Stupid little shit should’ve known you don’t mess with the Hutts on your own. We couldn’t get reparations for the business they stole because they swear the idiot took out one of their cargo ships, and we can’t prove them wrong.” Luke grumbled with her, pulling her back against him again. He didn’t approve of the loss of life in the least, but he knew better than to open that can of worms._

_“Smells good in here,” she said to change the subject. Luke pressed a kiss to her hair and let her go so she could get her stuff and follow her usual return routine. He doled out bowls of the killi dish with salad and the flatbread on the side, and set out the ale that went well with it and water. The food was just the right temperature for eating when she finished and slid down into a chair: laundry dumped, toiletries checked and refilled in her travel bag, and shower taken quickly._

_Luke caught her up on local news while she ate lingeringly, taking her time to savor the food and asking about a few bills she’d been following that would affect taxation for local sector shipping. Luke hadn’t been a fan of following that kind of thing before they were involved, but listening to her talk about her work had given him an appreciation of how much it could affect peoples’ lives, so he made more of an effort now. Han liked to joke that he probably did it just to get laid, and Leia dryly agreed, since she’d been trying to get him in the habit for years._

_Finally, once their usual repertoire of conversation topics was exhausted, Mara looked at him over the tail end of her meal and pointed with the last of her bread._

_“So what’s this all about, Farmboy?” she asked flat-out. Luke grinned, amused it took her so long to give in to her curiosity, and shrugged, leaning back in his chair._

_“No real reason,” he said, folding his hands behind his head. It was hard to keep his grin from transforming into something wolfish but he did his best. Mara narrowed her eyes at him, her mind obviously scrambling to figure out what he was hiding, as he looked back exuding innocence._

_“Do I need to get out the binders?” Mara growled. A flush started to spread from Luke’s neck down to his chest at the idea, but he held out and instead of begging leaned forward to rest his forearms on the table._

_“I have a surprise for you,” he confided. Mara’s eyes went from suspicious and stormy to bright and curious in an instant, and a wave of sweet affection and surprise echoed down their bond before she caught herself again. The feel of it and the reminder that Mara had so few good experiences in her life with surprises in general and relationships in particular toned his smile down to a fond twist of his lips, and he reached over to pick up her hand in his._

_“I think you’ll enjoy it,” Luke promised, and Mara smiled wryly back at him._

_“You can’t lie to save your life, so I believe you believe that,” she agreed, but there was excitement flavoring the air around her as she stood and motioned for him to lead the way. Luke leaned up to kiss her before standing and pulled her towards the bedroom, memory keeping him from stumbling into furniture or wall. He kept his eyes on hers, reassuring her and luring her along, and when they reached the bedroom he pulled her close to kiss her deep and slow._

_He spent the time that he led their kiss caressing her neck and shoulders, bypassing her breasts with only a gentle pinch before moving his hands down to her waist and ribs to repeat the motion. Mara shivered in his arms and he was pleased that she was enjoying herself. It was little hardship to lose long minutes to the feel of her mouth beneath his, her muscle and supple skin hot under the single layer of fabric between them. Mara was no passive partner in their embrace, either--strong fingers dug into the tight muscles at his shoulders, where he carried stress, then smoothed the fabric of his shirt out again before cupping his face to tilt him for a better angle and taking over._

_Her hands traveled downward towards his waistband with clear intent, and he backed up gently to break the kiss._

_“Let me,” he murmured, his voice low and hoarse from their kiss, and Mara’s eyes darkened as she tilted her chin up to give him access to her shirt fastenings. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the vulnerable skin of her throat and nuzzled there as he unbuttoned her blouse and then eased it off her shoulders. Next was her pants, sturdy trousers that were better suited for the negotiation tables she now worked but that wouldn’t rip if she needed to get on her knees for mechanical repair. It was the work of an instant to run his thumb around the waistband and find the concealed zipper at the back; he opened it and helped her shimmy out of them, setting them down neatly on her dresser at her gesture. The underclothes beneath weren’t anything special from her wardrobe, but Luke would never, ever be over how exactly she filled them, nor the way she was utterly unashamed of whatever she might be caught wearing._

_That was mostly because Mara Jade never did anything she didn’t want to do, but he set that aside in favor of stepping close to nip and lick the spot where neck and shoulders joined while he reached behind her to unfasten her bra. It fell off as he pulled it forward, the straps sliding down her arms before she withdrew her arms completely and he tossed it towards her trousers. Her panties were the last to go, and he stroked her hipbones with his thumbs before whisking those off as well._

_“We’re a little uneven here,” Mara commented. Luke smiled to himself and acknowledged her but didn’t answer, instead helping her into a soft synthsilk robe that was light and warm._

_“Come sit down,” Luke told her, patting the bed. He’d set it up earlier, bringing in extra pillows to make a cozy space for her, and she folded down among them with her usual enviable grace._

_“You really need to fix this,” Mara suggested, waving her hand to gesture his clothing. Luke’s smile widened and he tipped his head forward in a minute bow before backing away and doing just that._

_First went the shirt, a plain cotton affair that fit his shoulders and chest well and always attracted Mara’s attention. He pulled it up and over his head, flexing a little as he did to produce the best effect. Slower, he reminded himself, shucking it down off his arms and then dropping it to the floor. Mara was watching him with avid interest, leaning back onto the pillows like a sovereign ruler, and it gave Luke the courage to continue._

_He thumbed open the button to his pants and teased them down, and the edge of black laced panties peeked out, dark as char against the paleness of his skin there. He watched Mara’s lips part and chest rise sharply on an indrawn breath, and eased his pants down a little more so that he could reach in and stroke himself in a showy move meant to be more visually stimulating for Mara than physically pleasurable for him. She tracked the movement with the utter concentration usually seen only in predators watching prey, and it fired his blood more than his hand had._

_“You like that,” he observed, tilting his head back a little and sighing with pleasure as he stroked himself again. His eyes were half-lidded, dark with the sensuality of his performance, and Mara’s desire was projecting into the Force like the warmth of a bonfire. She swallowed hard, breathing beginning to quicken, and nodded._

_“I very much do,” she agreed, and he smiled and ran a hand up to pinch his nipple before returning it to his pants to push them down just a little further. Mara’s gaze flicked up to the smirk on Luke’s face, then down to where his cock was just visible underneath the black lace, and she very deliberately licked her lips._

_Luke laughed, and it was so strange to be so filled with joy and confidence in this situation, but there it was: he couldn’t remember the last time he was lost in the moment like this, and he was delighted that it was, rightfully, with Mara Jade, Emperor’s Hand, romantic partner extraordinaire. She broke out in laughter when he did, not expecting his mirth, and in the quiet afterwards that was broken by their breathing and lingering laughter, they smiled at each other like fools._

_“Take it off, then come here,” Mara said, and Luke winked cheekily before obeying. His pants went the same way as his shirt and hers, and then he slid up onto the bed in front of her, kneeling above her but still the supplicant._

_“So is this my surprise? You were right,” she said, running her hands up and down his hips where lace covered skin but avoiding his hardness. “I do like it.”_

_“That’s not all of it,” Luke said, and glanced down at his dick in invitation to explore. She leaned closer, holding him still, and then made a surprised noise as she noticed the cock ring that enclosed his dick and balls._

_“Where did you--”_

_“You had some things bookmarked,” Luke admitted with a sheepish look. “I thought you’d like to be the one surprised with something new for once.”_

_A complicated array of emotions crossed her face, minute expressions that those who didn’t know her well would miss, and then she leaned in to rest her forehead against his sternum. Her arms came up around and behind him and she pulled him close._

_“I no longer regret not killing you,” she said finally, and Luke chuckled before easing her back to sit comfortably once more._

_“I love you too,” he replied, and then pulled open the side table drawer that he stashed his things in when he slept over. He straightened up with a black sash, and she lifted her eyebrows in silent inquiry._

_“Would you let me blindfold you?” Luke asked. She looked uneasy, eyes sliding towards the door, and Luke shuffled forward to press a reassuring kiss to her forehead._

_“You don’t have to,” he murmured. She shook her head slightly._

_“I want to, but I’m...anxious,” she said. “Just a minute.” She got up, off the bed, and kissed his cheek before going out to the front door. Luke tracked her by sound and her Force signature, but knew what she was doing without the extra insight. Mara was checking the exits, clearing the quarters to be certain she was safe before giving in to this new vulnerability. She returned looking more at ease, and Luke stretched his hands out to her as he had when he was her teacher. Mara took them, and they closed their eyes and both stretched out their senses to see if the Force held any warning._

_There was nothing beyond the usual life-filled hum of Coruscant, the chatter of so many sentient minds making a babble like that of a small stream, and a sense of safety. They opened their eyes at the same time and Mara smiled wryly._

_“Sorry,” she said in a self-deprecating tone. Luke scoffed and slid his hand into the hair at the back of her neck as he kissed her._

_“It wouldn’t be worth it if you weren’t enjoying it,” he reminded her, and her smile went from wry to openly affectionate in an instant. She held out her hand and he placed the blindfold in it, and she tied it on around her head herself and laid back._

_“Carry on,” she commanded, and Luke laughed and nipped her thigh quick as a cat. He ducked away from her lazy swat with another laugh and then reached back into the drawer. The cock ring was becoming rather distracting in a way; the blood was trapped, keeping him hard and sensitive, and it was almost like the feeling after he’d already orgasmed, but less. He got out the last ‘surprise’ and stroked himself at the same time, shivering at the way it felt, then tucked the observation away for later discussion._

_“Well, what’s a lady got to do to get some action around here?” Mara complained as Luke moved things around. He snickered a little at her surprise when he swooped in and licked up her slit in one broad stroke, then settled himself in between her thighs to get to work properly._

_Luke had a fair amount of experience with this, with Mara, and had worked out how to get her off quickly. He followed that path only loosely now, taking care to start off with gentle motions that had Mara floating in sensation. She sighed and moved restlessly as he closed his eyes and took his time pleasuring her, immersing himself in her. Her skin was hot and soft to his fingertips, and he rubbed it thoughtlessly as he ran his tongue over every inch of her before returning once more to her clit. The pleasure Mara was radiating was intoxicating, and he caught himself rutting into the bed more than once._

_He sternly reminded himself that ejaculating all over the bedsheets was not in his original plan and stilled himself by dint of willpower. It was difficult to withdraw from her presence but his other option was to come untouched before he was ready, even with the cock ring on, and so he reluctantly pulled himself back from the energy she was radiating and reapplied himself to his efforts._

_A short time later Mara hit her peak, gasping softly and arching up against Luke’s mouth, one hand grasping the back of his head carefully to keep him there. Luke gentled her through it, drawing out her pleasure with lingering touches and lighter suction until she made a disgruntled noise he knew meant she was beginning to get oversensitive. He didn’t want to push her quite that far, so he gave one last swipe of his tongue against her and moved back, keeping a hand on her thigh so she knew he wasn’t leaving completely._

_She was exquisite, laid out before him with loose muscles and the flush of arousal down her chest, naked except for the blindfold that was tied around her head and was a strike of velvet black against her fair skin and flame-red hair. Luke knew that if he untied it, her eyes would be green, that new-growth green that you got when it had rained recently and the plant life was rejuvenated and renewed. They’d be unfocused until she looked at him, when she’d pull herself together enough to focus on him and smile and tug him down for a kiss. It was the softest he ever saw her, the most relaxed and peaceful, and he couldn’t help but kiss the rise of her stomach before he continued._

_Taking off the cock ring wasn’t difficult, and was something of a relief. He set it aside and picked up the penis sleeve he’d purchased and the lube and put a light layer of slick on the inside before sliding it over his cock. The next part was difficult to do quietly, and he squawked once when the strap that was supposed to go under his balls snapped on a little snuggly to Mara’s audible amusement._

_He huffed but didn’t argue with her about it. (Someone getting themselves popped in the testes was almost always hilarious, he could admit.) Instead he spread another fine layer of lubricant over his sleeved cock and then crawled up over Mara and nuzzled against her chin, then pressed his cheek to hers and rubbed there too._

_“Are you a tooka now?” she asked, her voice rich with amusement, and he nipped at her in reproof._

_“I have the rest of your surprise for you if you’re ready,” Luke told her, holding his hips so that just the exposed tip of his dick was brushing against her._

_“I’ve unwrapped that gift before,” she noted, “but it’s one I like, so go ahead.” He smothered his laughter against her neck and then started to push slowly into her._

_It took her only a moment to realize something was different and the sudden intake of breath and the way she moved against him with a shudder was absolutely worth all his preparation._

_“What--Luke?” she asked, and he touched his lips to hers and then to her cheek._

_“It’s alright, it’s just me plus a little extra,” he said, and pushed the blindfold up off of her face so she could see._

_“What did you--oh!” she exclaimed, leaning up on abdominal power alone to peer down and see what he’d done. “Oh, excellent. I very much approve.”_

_“Oh good,” Luke said, and rolled his hips so that she was filled again. Mara stopped talking in favor of a breathy moan and grabbed his shoulder and neck, dragging him down for more kisses as he set up an easy rhythm. The pressure against his cock was delicious, firmer than her inner walls but not as hot, and the difference was both foreign and interesting. After long minutes gasping and groaning, Mara made a frustrated, needy whine and tried to bring one hand down to her clit. Luke eased her hand away and replaced it with his own, and soon she was writhing against him and coming on his cock._

_Three, four more thrusts had him following her, pulsing into her as he tipped over the edge into orgasm and drowned in pleasure. He lowered himself to his elbows and rested his head against Mara’s chest, thinking muzzily that it had been amazing. Definitely worth a repeat, as long as Mara liked it, and he was fairly certain she had._

_But just to be sure, he pushed up to look at her and asked, “Well?”_

_One of Mara’s eyes opened just a little so she could look at him, and she looked like she was pondering his question long enough that he started to get nervous. As soon as he did, though, she laughed._

_“You know I did,” she accused. “Stop being deliberately obtuse and come cuddle me.” Luke smiled wide, pleased, and heaved himself off of her and out of the bed rather than snuggle up close to her and padded off to the refresher. He was oversensitive still from coming, so taking the sleeve off was...interesting, but he got it done and cleaned himself and the toy off quickly and snagged a clean damp rag. Mara was still where he’d left her, splayed out in exhausted satiation, and he touched her thigh gently to warn her before he wiped her clean and then dry. He heard her breath catch at the tender gesture, and so when she curled up close to him as soon as he was back under the covers he was ready and took her in his arms with ease._

_They enjoyed the warmth of each other’s skin and the open intimacy for a time, but were finally winding down for sleep when a thought occurred to Luke. He made a quiet noise to get Mara’s attention._

_“What?” she asked, sleepy._

_“You know I’d love you even if we never had a chance to explore all this, right? Or have sex at all?” Luke said, and Mara chuckled under her breath._

_“Ridiculous man. Yes, I know,” she said, planting a kiss to the cleft in his chin. “And I love you too,” she added, and settled back down to sleep._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Best Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541861) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi)




End file.
